


Perhaps, It's a Match

by dkspresso



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, M/M, Smut, Student Do Kyungsoo | D.O, University Student Byun Baekhyun, memory loss because Baekhyun is wasted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkspresso/pseuds/dkspresso
Summary: Not everyone can handle how chaotic and impulsive Baekhyun can be. But there’s something in his new partner project that can bear with him... in a certain way.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	1. I Didn’t Miss Out Anything.. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> this was... supposed to be a brief one shot... I hate myself
> 
> Anyways— Baeksoo has always been my favorite after Kaisoo, their dynamics are just so unbearably adorable! Chaotic Baekhyun and collected Kyungsoo will forever be my OTP. So, enjoy ü

"Shit,"

Baekhyun immediately gets up from his bed. He has his morning class today at 9, which means it's in like what? 15 minutes? And he just woke up. God, he seriously needs to fix his sleep schedule.

"I told you to wake me up at 7!" He yells annoyedly as he bursts out of the room, finding his roommate on the couch.  
The man with the sharp eyes and tall figure answers, raising one of his eyebrows like he has done his task perfectly. "In fact, I did. I left once i saw your body stir."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, which clearly can not be seen by the man called Sehun sitting on the couch because he is busy running here and there; searching for his towel, class necessaties, and making himself a breakfast.

"Woah, woah, you're gonna eat that toast in the _bathroom_?" Sehun leans forward from the couch cautiously, observing Baekhyun who has a half toast bread between his gritted teeth and towel wrapped around his neck.

Baekhyun shrugs, frowning. "Whatelse am I going to do? Feed the toilet a perfectly nice bread?''

Sehun alarmed at that confirmation, chimes in to the mess. "What the fuck-- No! No food touching the bathroom air!"  
"Why do you even care?! Sehun, _I'm_. _late_." 

Baekhyun tries to emphasize through the bread and his teeth, hands still busy rustling his back packing it with things he needed today.

"Then wake up earlier, won't you?" Sehun keeps following Baekhyun's tail, seemingly irritated. And Baekhyun mock laugh at that. "Right, maybe if someone wake me up properly,” He zips his bag. _Done_. "Talk to you later,” 

He takes off his shirt and pants as he enters the bathroom, Sehun's protest be his morning bath background sound. But he couldn't be any careless, he has a toast of bread he has to munch in one go now.

Who knows in the end it works afterall.

''I made it!" Baekhyun beams once he reaches his usual spot in class, right beside Jongdae. Grins proudly at the other who's clearly clueless. The said man just glances entertainly at Baekhyun and scoffs as a response, "What did you do successfully exactly? Coming to class five minutes late?'' 

"Late? ha! The professor hasn't even come yet, I am perfectly safe," Baekhyun says smugly as he put both hands in the back of his head, trying to prove his point.  
Jongdae, being too used at Baekhyun's impulsive behaviour by now, just rolls his eyes and continue to read his book.

"Well, I hope you brought our assignment for today," Which Baekhyun replies with a huff. "I'll be damned if I didn't. I literally eat my breakfast in the bathroom to avoid me forgetting this shit I did all night long."  
"You eat _what_ \--" Jongdae widens his eyes slowly, as he proccessing what Baekhyun has said, mad ready to judge him. But the man with the silver hair shushes him faster. "Mr. Lee, he's coming." He whispers. So they both put down the conversation for later and getting ready to get bored for today's lecture.

Baekhyun doesn't hate group projects, instead; he likes them. Because that means he doesn't have to do it alone and they can suffer together. Doing shit alone sucks, you know? 

So when Mr. Lee announces they will have a new group project that's due for the next three months, he doesn't have time to complain under hs breath along with the other student present. Probably even the only student who grins widely at the announcements.

"One group will only contains two people. I know if I put too many people in a group half of them possibly won't participate at all. Now, I will read your name and your partner name. If you heard your name, quickly move beside your partner. Do I make myself clear?" Mr. Lee finishes.

Jongdae grumbles beside him, seemingly also disapproved of this new project.  
"C'mon, this is not going to be that bad," Baekhyun mutters to Jongdae, which doesn't attain the equal energy he gives from the other.

Baekhyun just smiles subtly. Well, not everyone can enjoy what he enjoys.

He listens and watching carefully as name by name are said by Mr. Lee, along with the noisy sound of people getting up and moving seats. He doesn't think it'd be a troublesome with whoever his partner will be. He knows all of the students in this class, even if he only knows their names, they're not a total stranger. It wouldn't be hard to cooperate right? Plus, he thinks he isn't that empy brained in this class, he has enough kowledge to--

Wait. Hold on, did Mr. Lee just mention his name?

"Wait, was that my name?"

"Yup."

"Oh my god, did you hear who is the person he puts me with?"

"You're lucky, it's Kyungsoo. You know, Chanyeol's roommate,"

Oh.

"Ah, that’s my name, see you at lunch," Jongdae gets up before Baekhyun can say any extra words. Huh. Traitor.

There's something weird stirs in the low pit of his stomach when he recalls the name Kyungsoo, something he rarely felt. Well, despite their kind of a lot of mutual friends thiey have, he barely interacts with the said man. If his memory correct the last time he tries to melt the ice with Kyungsoo, it was at a party a few months ago. They.. what was it? He didn't know -- he forgot. He was drunk, okay? It's not everyday Chanyeol held a party in his house, and he was there for a good time. 

But again, who is he to judge? He chew his breakfast under the shower and brush his teeth while cleaning up this morning, of course anything could go wrong now.

He is about to scan the entire room to find the younger male, but someone suddenly fills the seat Jongdae just abandon distracts him.

"Kyungsoo," Baekhyun greets the man with his playful smile.

Kyungsoo just glances over him, gives him a polite smile, and returning his focus back to the front.

This is not bad right? Kyungsoo looks like he's one of the excellent student here. Plus, he's Chanyeol's friend, then they're practically friends too. It shouldn't be hard to finish this new project... Right?

And oh boy how wrong was he.

"I don't understand," Baekhyun plumps to the couch groaning, brows knitted with one another, "What have I ever done to make him treat me disgracedly like this?!"

He doesn't understand. Well, his project with Kyungsoo is going perfectly fine, with this pace they really could finished it on time, early even. But the main problem of all is how the interaction with both males. 

Kyungsoo tends to ignore him most of the times. Either he was just goofing around or make a harmless joke, he'd never give the other a reaction and it gives Baekhyun a cold feet. Kyungsoo would just glances over him, and turn his focus again like Baekhyun doesn't worth his attention.

After their first day as partner, they've agreed to meet every lunch on weekday to discuss about the project-- about the data, research, conclusion, facts, and the final drafts. Kyungsoo never talks more than necessary, usually leaving Baekhun babbling alone with his nonsense between the silence gap.

Does Kyungsoo even listen to him? Sometimes it irritates him to see Kyungsoo just keep writing in his notes, completely ignoring him.

Jongdae chuckles, pretty much enjoying the state Baekhyun is currently in. "I mean, I won't be surprised if a person like him finds you unbearable to handle."

"Nonsense. He's friends with Chanyeol, he isn't any better."

The man with the kitten smile clicks his tongue, "Well, that's true though." Now frowning as well, "Are you sure you didn't do anything to him in particular to pissed him off?"

"No!" Baekhyun snaps frustratingly.

It just feels really awkward because Kyungsoo seems like he doesn't wanna talk to him. He huffs, "This is going to be a long ass three months."

"You sure you aren't imagining things?"

And Baekhyun sends him a sharp glare. "I might be annoying but i'm not delusional, Jongdae." 

He sure about that, and he is also sure about how he hates Jongdae finds his situation is so funny. He should've being simpathetic now. 

"We aren't a match, that's all." Baekhyun defends again.

It's a common knowledge by Baekhyun by now. As a very active person-- there's no way there would be no people that weren’t irked by his behaviour. It was pretty hard to handle when he was still in middle school, it just doesn't add up to him how someone could really hated him only because he's good at socializing. 

Well-- good is an humble phrase. He was probably too eager and impulsive. 

He has learned to accept the fact that he can't pleased everyone by now. He has learned not to give a fuck, ignore them who dislikes him by who he was.

But Kyungsoo-- he is a different case.

He knows he is being unreasonable right now, but there’s something in the other male that draws him closer, attracts him like the other magnet. He wants to know, he wants to find out what it is. What it is behind his demeanor that's as thick as a wall, behind that unreadable expression that frustrates him til no end. Behind that pure dark ink orbs behind his eyelids.

Curiosity is lurking under his skin.

Because no matter how many times Baekhyun tries to pretend it didn’t happen, his body couldn’t do the same. The feeling every time Kyungsoo watches him as he talks, every time he put his gaze on him. It’s too deep. Thrilling. It makes Baekhyun feel he is the only amusing object there.

He doesn’t dislike it.

  
\---

  
Baekhyun watches as Kyungsoo approaches his table with his order on his hand. It's weekend now, and Baekhyun has suggested them to discuss their next project in a café near their campus. It's quieter there and they could talk more freely regardless of time. They don't have to rush to get to the next class, it would be great for the sake of their project.

Of course Kyungsoo agreed easily, seemingly doesn't care too much as long as it's connected with his campus material.

"Hope you didn't wait too long," Kyungsoo says nonchalantly, gives Baekhyun a subtle smile. Which Baekhyun replies with a slightly more bright smile, saying something like no it's okay and else.

"Alright.. we got our theme and title, do you have any ideas where we should get our references from?" As Kyungsoo put his attention on his phone screen. Looking et their previous discussion, probably.

"Library?"

And Kyungsoo looks up with an eyebrow raised, gaze straightly looking into Baekhyun’s. “Are you being serious right now?”

“Um, yeah? You asked where and I answered.”

“Our reference. Where we should get our reference from, _Baekhyun_?”

“The library!”

For the nth time today Baekhyun frowns. Is there something wrong with his answer? It’s true, they should search to the library! Why is he should joke about it? What kind of answer is he expe—

“Final development of a better environment by Yoo Jeong, Seoul geographic and climate by Kim Seon, and a few more of Kim Seon’s collection and report about the subject.”

Kyungsoo emphasizes at the period, and turns his focus back to his phone as he types something in it. It’s not long until he makes eye contact again with the latter.

“ _That’s_ , the kind of references that I have in mind.”

It’s cold, underestimating, tone almost mean in Baekhyun’s dictionary. But he doesn’t have time to outback, not to protest and complains about his answer is technically not wrong, just not so specific. But with a frown still painted on his face, he can’t think of anything to fight back. 

“We’re still going to search it in the library though,” Baekhyun mumbles softly before he takes a bite of his sandwich, ears tinge red, tries to distract himself, act like he is annoyed. Ignoring these weird feelings coiling inside his stomach. He notices Kyungsoo’s eyes who briefly looking up to see him, but ignores it. It’s always been like that in their meetings. With Kyungsoo’s nonchalant hum, nods, and a few limited sentences companying Baekhyun’s story.

“I think we should decide on this forest to be our research object. It has the most natural disaster in the past few years and I think a bit of vacation won’t hurt right? I heard that city has a lot of delicious street food, too.”

Baekhyun beams at himself before continuing, “I’ve used to go there when I was a child, to see my grandmother.” He stares dreamily at the empty air. “It was an unfortunate because i don’t have the time to wander around by myself.”

The café music changes into something more slow, comforting. Baekhyun sees as Kyungsoo sips on his drink, and hums. Baekhyun, also sees of the other piercing gaze, boring into him.

  
\---

  
He has said it and he’s gonna say it again.

Sehun is such an asshole. 

Yesterday is his day to clean up the dorm and he didn’t. Like it didn’t piss off Baekhyun so much already, Sehun also texted him he will stay over at his friend’s apartment for a few days starting that night. He couldn’t even confront the other because he isn’t home yet. that younger prick. Getting home to a bunch of mess isn’t pleasing, at all. 

Especially when you get back at 2 AM expecting a nice and clean place to get home to. So, even when tiredness already drowning him and swallowing him down, he stills force himself to at least clean it a little.

He just glad he only has an afternoon class today. Because he’s fucking exhausted.

His eyes are sore, god, he really want a rest.

“What’s wrong?”

Baekhyun snaps out of his thought. Head sternly getting back into place after moving back and forth slightly out of doziness. He squeezes his eyes to open it more clearly, trying to comprehend the situation. “Mm?” 

“You’ve been so quiet so far, did something happen?”

Baekhyun soft groans, “Why d’ya care?” as he lazily open his eyes. Kyungsoo should be grateful Baekhyun is not in the mood to talk right now. Why is he even bother asking?

He sees as Kyungsoo’s shrugs, eyes still looking straight to the laptop screen in front. “Why not? I like hearing you talk.”

Baekhyun flinches slightly, eyes flickering like he tries to assure he heard right. The edge of his lips twitches, almost like he’s holding back a mocking laugh. 

“Nonsense, you hate it.” he mutters softly, quiet disbelief and mock vivid in his tone. But his eyes can’t cooperate, when all they do is wandering to see the truth beneath the words. 

“What made you think so?”  
There’s confusion dusting with entertainment in the edge of his words. He’s not sure if Kyungsoo aware of what he’s talking about.

“What? Let alone responding, you never even listen to me! Is this a joke or something?” Baekhyun thinks he let out a frustrated sigh more audible than he has intended.

It’s crowded in the cafetaria, to think that it’s lunch time. Noises and gathering voices of laughter and words are occupying the limited room within the said cafet\aria. But a breath huff of laugh Kyungsoo just let out, steal his breath away for a mere sec. It’s not even laugh laugh, just a train of breathy inaudible giggles, with full, plump lips that stretched into a sweet heart shape, with the wrinkles around he the edge of his eyes. 

Baekhyun eyes widen in such revelation of the trickiest expression Baekhyun just realized he never witnessed it himself.

“What’s so funny?” Baekhyun tries to retorts in the empty gap of Kyungsoo’s amused chuckles. But it comes out weak, and he can’t do anything about it.

Kyungsoo breaths out a soft sigh through his nose. Baekhyun hates how Kyungsoo still has his focus to the laptop screen. 

“Your professor on your Monday class is a dick. He berated the entire class constantly. He tends to ask a lot of questions but everytime someone answers, even though their answer is right he would twist their answers to make it wrong. You love dogs. Last week you spent almost an entire lunch time to rant how you saw a bunch of dogs on your way here and it made you missed your dog at home. It’s a corgi, and it’s name is mongryong. Other day you talked about there’s a new café near our uni that just open and how bad you wanted to try it. We went there last weekend. And yesterday, you used to go to this city to visit your grandmother. You’ve always wanted to wander around but couldn’t, so going there for our research would be a great opportunity,” Kyungsoo paused. He looks up and fixated his eyes into Baekhyun’s, catching him off guard.

Then he huffs, amused, “And today.. you talked how I _never_ listen to you.”

And the bell rings, signaling that the break is over.

_

  
“I made a mistake.”

“You always made a mistake,”

Baekhyun annoyedly spares Jongdae a glance. “Whatever, but i’m being serious now. It’s about Kyungsoo.”

And seemingly it’s enough to peek the other’s interest. “Is that why you weren’t at the same table as him today?”

“Well, yeah, Mr. Obvious.”

“You should’ve told me sooner,”

“My pardon, I didn’t want to disturb you and your new lovey dovey partner.” Baekhyun says sarcastically.

Jongdae rolls his eyes. “It’s Junmyeon. And how the fuck are we lovey dovey?” 

“Like I wouldn’t recognize the vice president of student council. Somehow you are and I honestly wouldn’t forgive you if you date him.”

And Jongdae ridiculously laugh at that. “You’re crazy. I told you we are not.” then, "And actually the main reason Junmyeon refuses to work together with you and Kyungsoo because he thinks you two are dating, and he doesn't want to disturb a _love-bird_. Imagine that."

Baekhyun scoffs. "That's, what I call bullshit. He just wanna spend time with you. Let alone dating, everyone can judge Kyungsoo and I are _not_ close,"

Jongdae just roll his eyes, "Whatever, okay? He's not my type and you know that well. I would never date him, you can relax now."

Either way, Baekhyun’s gaze still boring into him, like he’s dead serious. It’s not like he hates this Junmyeon person or something, but he subtly aware of Sehun’s crush towards the said man. And perhaps he is an asshole at times, but he’s still his best friend and Baekhyun would gladly help him.

“Now, tell me what kind of mess you’ve done now,”

Baekhyun groans. “I made him mad.”

“You made a lot of people mad, be more specific,”

It’s late evening in Jongdae’s dorm now, because Baekhyun doesn’t want to mess up his newly cleaned dorm room and it’s too lonely there.

“Honestly,” 

But somehow Jongdae manages to irritates him this much. So he gets up. He really, really wanted to go back and curl inside his blanket now.

“i’m done talking.”

Honestly, he doesn’t know why he’s being so sensitive recently. Is this the kind of mood swings girl’s feel when they’re on their period? Shout out to them then for bearing with this shit monthly. Baekhyun feels like he could lost it anytimes. 

So he stomps out of the room, and go to his dorm.

_when are u going to get back and face the reality u don’t live in a fancy apartment?_

He texts Sehun. Which roughly could be translated to get back quickly brat, it’s become lonely here.

He locked his phone and closed his eyes shut once he lies down on his bed. He avoided Kyungsoo today out of awkwardness and guilt. He didn’t intend to avoid him even, his instinct just running and he ended up eating in the other side of uni, skin hot out of running to make it on time.

Accusing someone over something they didn’t do is Baekhyun’s pet peeve. So to be the person he clearly hates fill a heavy lump to his throat. For god’s sake, he’s been cursing and assuming how bad Kyungsoo is this whole time only to be slap by how Kyungsoo was just being himself.

And Kyungsoo probably waited for him. Great, now he feels bad again.

He opens his eyes as he feels his phone vibrates, expecting Sehun’s reply. So when he look through his notifications, his eyes widens. It’s Kyungsoo.

_hi baekhyun_

_im thinking to fulfill our research and data tomorrow at that forest. meet me tomorrow at 10 at the north station?_

_i was supposed to tell u this today but u weren’t there. everythings fine?_

Baekhyun’s heart beats in his chest. His finger ghosting above the screen, body shifts lightly so he’s half sitting, reading thoroughly the texts Kyungsoo has sent him. No, oh my god, he can’t be nervous now. not now.

_hi to u too, kyungsoo_

_sorry for not showing up. everything’s fine! i just had stuff to do,.. shoulda informed u. and 10 tmrw, haha yea, of course, that totally works for me. see u there_

Kyungsoo replies, unsurprisingly quick.

_great, see u there.  
try to have enough rest this time, baekhyun._

And Baekhyun stares at Kyungsoo’s last message, probably too long than necessary.

\---

As planned, they meet at 10 today. Baekhyun offers him a crooked smile, which Kyungsoo reply with a soft smile. The other male wears a black hoodie, which kinda funny because Baekhyun wears a white privé hoodie. The contrast of their outfit is pretty frantic, Baekhyun thinks.

Kyungsoo also wears a matching black pants, with a gray hat on his head. And.. a glasses. He doesn't think he ever see Kyungsoo with one. Right? Why it feels weirdly familiar is quite unsettling, the black rimmed glasses is too common anyways, so he shrugs the familiriaty away.

They change a brief converstation, Baekhyun is agitated, tries to whisk away his awkwardness. It feels weird, to be the one that's fidgety, and play with his fingers. He has witnessed a lot of people done it, elementary school experience, even until he's in university now. There would be always at least one person with bad nervousness. At those times he couldn't see himself to be pne of them. Hell, he _loves_ attention.

So this whole thing.. kind of over-whelms him, somehow in a way that makes him crave for more.

their trip to that certain city using train takes at least 30 minutes, and it was a quiet one.

well, not the train, the train is still crowded as usual. hot and packed with people.

once they’re arrived they don’t waste anytime on doing their task. Kyungsoo taking pictures of the place, Baekhyun taking notes of whatever Kyungsoo is saying.

He also interviewes a few people that near lives the said place about the issue and about the natural disasters there. Baekhyun tries his best to catch up and taking notes of all the necessary things he should write down and record.

Believe it or not, they’re finished in less than 2 hours, leaving their second and third chapter drafts all done. If they keep it this way they could’ve done their final drafts and make the proper report by the next two weeks with the due date would be still left a month. damn.

“We’re done?”  
Baekhyun asks again, disbelief laughs accompanying him.

“Yup, all done,” Kyungsoo replies with the same tone of amusement.

“Damn, we’re done!” And Baekhyun just cannot help his ear to ear laugh, satisfied and somehow very relieving.

“Can we eat something now? we haven’t eaten anything since we arrived here.” 

They decided to eat eventually, to think they haven’t eaten anything since they’ve arrived here. They’re picking the closest junk food restaurant. Quite a junk food restaurant but not really since it’s still decorated and smells a lot like local. Ordering couldn't get any faster.

So they pick their seat and eat their burger peacefully.

Sometimes Baekhyun steals glances to the male in his front, as he slowly chew his late meal. Slowly observing and admiring the said man. He‘s aware objectively Kyungsoo isn’t bad himself physically, good-looking even, in his taste. With those firm features nice curves how could he not? Thruthfully the way Kyungsoo working just then is so.. what? Professional. The way he observes the place, interviews the villagers, making a few conclusion towards the issue, holy shit. It's like he knows perfectly what he's doing.

If he doesn't know better, he'd probably mistake Kyungsoo as an some news recources or some professional worker and not some college students roaming around to get an A from their partnered-project.

Baekhyun swallows, then takes another big bite.

He always finds Kyungsoo attractive, he does. He has said it before he knew everyone in his class. Being Chanyeol's roommate was a bonus point.

But the glasses. 

Fuck, the glasses. Baekhyun needs to get a grip on his hamburger because it makes Kyungsoo looks ten times more attractive.

He chews slowly, doesn’t realize he probably takes his eyes on Kyungsoo for too long. Kyungsoo raises one of his eyebrows against Baekhyun stares, basically stating Baekhyun is busted, startling the man off guard. 

“What?” Kyungsoo dares to say with an amused tone.

“What?” Baekhyun asks back with an awkward laugh, gazes sprinting every where, covering his possible dusted pink cheeks as the impact of the hot weather. Although the restaurant has aircons. Damnit. What is wrong with him?

Kyungsoo just scoffs, as he keeps chewing on his half eaten burger. “Where are we going after this?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Hm?” Baekhyun slightly flinches, darting his eyes back again to meet Kyungsoo’s. “The train station?”

“To..?”

“..Our dorm?” Baekhyun finishes hesitately, eyes wincing.

Kyungsoo quirks an eyebrow, as he challenging the elder man to answer the thing he wanted to hear, but at the same time, doesn't expecting an answer at all. Kyungsoo swallows his last bite gradually, matching the pace with Baekhyun. After they finished their meal until it's last drop, they walk out, and go straight to the train station. Baekhyun doesn't bring up a thing, nor saying a word, following Kyungsoo steps mindlessly.

It's when he already steps inside the train, he realizes they move to the opposite way from their city.

His blood pumps fastly inside his veins, rushing his heart beats beating, and beating, slightly quickly.

"Kyungsoo, where are we going?" Baekhyun dares asking, vigilantly.

Kyungsoo's upper face is covered by the hat, his eyes never leaving his front. His face is unbearably stern and unreadable, which Baekhyun knows his old self would get annoyed and probably take offense of. But things changed, and he starts to learn new things, step by step.

''Thought a bit of vacation won't hurt."

And Kyungsoo's answer is soft in his ears, despite how solid it is. Baekhyun can't help his automatic beaming smile, ineventably excited. Oh boy, he is excited.

Wandering around are exciting, with no certain destination to reach for. They stop at one station before where the local sreet food held, decided to go there by bus or walk, Baekhyun prefers, because it's more fun that way. They wouldn't miss a single view and scenery, and actually could enjoy it more thoroughly. Plus, they can talk to each other more comfortably.

The last one is totally a bonus, and Baekhyun clearly doesn't even think about it at all when he advices the idea. No.

"It has changed a lot than I remembered. But well," Baekhyun scoffs, "I couldn't judge because I rarely go nor pay attention to this place, y'know?"

As they walk side by side on the side road for the pedestrians. He vaguely remember the place, or at least feels the familiarity of the scenery he usually only used to see through the car window.

"Well, good thing you are doing it right now," Kyungsoo briefly replies, "Just an unfortunate you've wasted years to do so, huh?" As he refinedly snickers, earning a jokingly offended gasp from the other male.

"In my defense, i have my reasons,"

"Yup, totally sounds like a legit reason." Kyungsoo teases.

"It's hard being a busy man, see? I'm working hard,"

"Asking people once a week for a dance battle doesn't count as work, Baekhyun."

"Who defines that?? sorry to break it out to you but it is and my dance moves are worth a buck."

And they both laugh at the ridiculous choice of topic. Giggles vacantly that he feels it lifts some of the weigh on his shoulder. It feels really relieving. Either because he hasn't had time to slack off recently and is really, really exhausted, or perharps because the satisfied feeling of how he and Kyungsoo are basically in good-terms now.

But it doesn't remove the weird lump in his chest at why Kyungsoo has acted the way he did at the first times they met. 

But Baekhyun refrains on bring up so. There's more likely a chance it will just get them to their starting point.

So as he jokes around with Kyungsoo, looking around and checking the place together, wasting money on street foods he probably will regret later or not at all, hell, it is deliscious and legit worth the money! And as he's sharing an ice cream with the other man, trying so hard not to squeal out of feverishness of the wonderful day he just had, he let go of thought. 

"..so after the mess he made, he puts the blame on the fucking dog! ridiculous, right?" Baekhyun half laughing, as he scrunches his nose, tries to make his point clearer. 

Kyungsoo laughs, too, for the nth time today. And Baekhyun, after gets ignored for this past two weeks, decides he likes hearing Kyungsoo laughs the most. Decides it really suits Kyungsoo. He's not sure but he thinks it'll rings in his ear for the next few days and, that's not a bad idea.

"Must be sucks if he was telling the truth," Kyungsoo says, followed by Baekhyun entertained laughter as he let out an agreeing sound.

They're on a walk to their dorm, sky now dark on top of their heads, either the path they're walking on now. Street lights with frieflies glow illuminating their way, dim. The night breeze is chilly as they put on their feet, step by step. Maybe since their meetings, this is the most comfortable silence they ever encounter. Baekhyun is looking up, facing the moon light as he refuses to talk about some random topic, infers he enjoys the silence more. And Baekhyun hates silence.

At last, his gaze falls at Kyungsoo. It's slightly frigid, he's aware. So he can't really explain the warmth tickling under his skin. It's a long day, and they're both exhausted, kinda sweaty even that he brings it up. He thinks it's a fair point his mind is kinda cryptic, craving to rest already.

"You look really good with your glasses on."

Baekhyun blurts out.

He doesn't really know what he was thinking, but he certains he was supposed to say it in his head, and absolutely not aloud. Or his rebellious side of him believe Kyungsoo deserves to know that fact, whatsover.

Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun, quirks an eyebrow. Baekhyun mind is running fast before he can even reconsider it. "No, I don't mean you only look good with glasses on-- You also look good without them! but with them it makes it better, you know--? wait it sounded rude-- _did_ it sound rude? oh my god, whatsover, you know what I'm tr--"

His babbles of sentences are interrupted by a bubble of laughs of Kyungsoo, filling the silent night.

"It's _not_ funny," Baekhyun replies meekly as he punches Kyungsoo upper arm lightly, he thinks he blushes a little out of embarassment. 

Kyungsoo has a consoled giggles when he responds, "Sorry, It's just funny because that was exactly what you said last time,"

" _Last time_?" Baekhyun repeats, interest peeking behind his head. He doesn't have a particular reason, because aside it puzzles him a bit he is sure Kyungsoo mistaken some incident and Baekhyun grins, wants to tease him about it.

"Yeah, y'know, at Chanyeol's party _las_ \--"

He grins the whole time, but it fades away gradually as he sees how Kyungsoo's demeanor abruptly change, cutting his own sentence. What was it? Chanyeol's party last time? He remembered it's the last time they met and the time he had blacked out. Baekhyun plays with his fungers, _but he doesn't know_ \-- what's so important?

Kyungsoo looks, _intense_? His face down as he-- he's not sure-- _disturbed_? Baekhyun frowns eventually, worried he might've said something wrong. 

"Right," Kyungsoo laughs softly before Baekhyun can say anything, pain tinge at the edge.

"You don't remember anything from that night."


	2. Who Says The Truth Is Always Hurt?

"So I guess," Jongdae settles to sit beside Baekhyun, a bowl of cereal in front of the man, and it's 6PM. "Things didn't go well?"

Baekhyun plays with his spoon, one hand holding his head still lazily. He barely looking up as he responds to his friend by age in front. "Nah, it went pretty well."

"Good? Then what now?" Jongdae says, confused. Baekhyun let his head falls between his palm. He doesn't know. He doesn't know either. It's been a week since the wonderful day Baekhyun had in a long time, and also the awkward goodbye Baekhyun and Kyungsoo ecounter. After that day Kyungsoo has clarifies it'd be more efficient to do their proper report separately.He would do the first half and Baekhyun would do the other half. Baekhyun couldn't even disagree, because it does save them a lot of times too. So they stop meeting each other.

But Kyungsoo's last sentence is still hanging in Baekhyun's head more often than he wants it to.

Practically there's a loophole in his mind, which is, fuck, bothers him so much.

Baekhyun knows himself well. He likes to be wasted and don't have to regret anything the next day because he used to forget everything by day. It never really bugs him, because it's not like his sobber self doesn't do dumb shit either, duh. And his friends are there so he is certain they would refrain him to commit any crime, right?

He never guesses it'd ever be a crucial thing to impact him.

He wants to see Kyungsoo again.

"Alright Baekhyun," Jongdae says, "I don't mind you're here but Junmyeon is here and don't scare him off."

Baekhyun only spares him a glance and nods nonchalantly, head between his elbow, debating wether to finish his 5th bowl of cereal or just throw it away.

It's not long until Junmyeon is on sight, following Jongdae before they settle to do their work in the couch right in front of the kitchen counter, which where Baekhyun is currently nesting on with his cereal. He stares at both males in front, with one laptop on the table, and a lot of book and paper here and there on the carpet, table, and couch. It only takes a spoonful of cereal before Baekhyun stands up and approach them.

"Greetings, ladies and gentleman,"

He chimes in, sitting cross-legged opposite both males present. Put his bowl on his lap carefully, grinning

" _Baekhyun_." Jongdae tiredly warns him, which Baekhyun replies with a scoff and a shrug. "Relax, I'm not gonna disturb your studies. Instead, I'll help you."

"You finished yours already?" Junmyeon asks with a smile, seems doesn't really bothered by the new company. "Well-- almost. I only need to do a few of final touches and I'm done."

Junmyeon let out an impressed sound of 'ooh' before responding, "That's fast."

"Yeah, I kinda can't believe it either," Baekhyun says, chuckling. "Thanks to Kyungsoo, I guess. He's the brain of the work." He adds jokingly.

"We can see it," Jongdae witty remarks, which caused Baekhyun to glares at him. Junmyeon just laugh, try to seperate the others before they start to create some electricity line from eyes to eyes.

"Anyways,” Junmyeon starts, trying to distract both parties, “talking about Kyungsoo, I was surprised to hear you and Kyungsoo aren't together, y’know?" as he scoffs.

Ah, Baekhyun remembers this one, the thing that Baekhyun claims was Junmyeon's shitty reason so he can spend time with Jongdae. He let go of the starring contest he just had with Jongdae, turns to Junmyeon because this one is more entertaining. "Oh, I heard about that one from Jongdae. Were you really think we're dating?" Baekhyun suppress, consoled.

Now the other man quirks an eyebrow, "Yeah? Well if not from the last time I saw you both I thought at least you two were close,"

" _Last time?_ "

The words heavy in his tongue, like a weird dejá vu creeping up in his gut.

“Remember? I mean, well, sorry, my bad as well— I didn’t know that room was occupied. Um, we’re good right?” Junmyeon gives Baekhyun a crooked smile, probably suddenly aware he hasn’t had the chance to apologize or else and hasn’t asked either if it was okay for him to talk about it or not.

Baekhyun’s heartbeats is numb within his ribs.

"What happened.. last time?" His voice is soft as he asks the question, pulse buzzing. For fuck’s sake— he’s about to hear a fact that he doesn't even remember doing, and sometimes it really hard to accept it when he doesn't even remember shit. Junmyeon widens his eyes slightly, perharps doesn’t expect Baekhyun’s favor. Jongdae currently isn’t doing any better, mouth parts slightly as he frowns like he also can’t believe with what Junmyeon has said, now listening very carefully too.

Baekhyun brace himself.

\---

Baekhyun is running.

And he hates running.

At least he has a direction. He wants to see Kyungsoo. No, he has to see Kyungsoo.

He can't say if he is shocked, because he thinks it's something drunk Baekhyun would totally do. Sober Baekhyun is reckless and impulsive, but he still put his mind to it. Um, at least he's still conscious of what shit he has to deal later. But drunk Baekhyun-- is basically fearless from head to toe. A fearless prick, idiotic and.. horny. He winces, God, he is a fucking dumbass.

Eventually he arrives at Kyungsoo dorm. No, he doesn't know if Kyungsoo is inside or not, he doesn't know his classes schedule, but it's his last problem now.

He knocks with his sweaty knuckles. It's weird, It's weird to be the one who feels anxious and jittery. But somehow, thrilling at the same time.

"Baekhyun,"

He escapes a relieved sigh to see Kyungsoo opens the door. A relieved sigh, he says, but his heart hammering inside his chest can totally says the otherwise. Fuck, he can't be nervous now.

"Everything's okay?" He hears Kyungsoo says.

"Yeah," He breaths out, smiling. "Can I come in?"

Kyungsoo shrugs, "Sure, Chanyeol is out so y'know, we can talk freely." Baekhyun needs to refrain himself from laughing as he follows Kyungsoo inside. Chanyeol, was an ass and is still an ass. It's not like Baekhyun is any better though.

"What brings you here?" Kyungsoo asks as Baekhyun stands awkwardly in front of the kitchen counter, isn't sure what to do. He fidgets with his fingers. Shit, shit. He doesn't even know what to say. "Uh,"

"Do you have a struggle with yout part?" Kyungsoo asks, putting two glass of water on the kitchen counter, right in front of Baekhyun to take. Which Baekhyun takes and drinks it in one go. "No," Baekhyun says, after a long take of breath chugging the water. He finally settles in, after have his throat clean. If he’s not doing it in one go, he would fail himself as a Baekhyun.

"What happened back in Chanyeol's party.. that's the reason you ignored me in very first time we met, isn't?" He can feel his palm wet because of the cold sweat.

Kyungsoo visibly freezes on his place, stay in his track. Clearly doesn't expecting the topic nor the abruptness. God, Baekhyun's heart is disoriented.

"I didn't ignore you," Kyungsoo quickly recovers, looking at everywhere but Baekhyun.

Baekhyun gulps, following Kyungsoo, "You didn't even answer my question."

"Even if I did would it change anything?" Kyungsoo laughs, distraughtly. Barely looking at Baekhyun. "It has passed anyways. There's no reason for you to bring it up again."

"I have my reasons," Baekhyun weakly defense. "Listen-- I just wanna clear up things, okay?"

"What do you know about what happened?" Kyungsoo roughly huffs as Baekhyun is being ridiculous right now. Which is not wrong. He doesn't know shit about what happened, and it makes him feel like shit. It feels so bad to not knowing what did you do, what happened, that you can't even back up yourself. "I know I don't know anything," Baekhyun raises his voice, exasperatedly, "but I know I made a mistake!"

Now Kyungsoo turn to his back, facing Baekhyun with a frown, startling the other. "So you came here," Kyungsoo walks towards Baekhyun, until there's a light thump between the wall and his back. "Only to tell me that night was a mistake?" It really feels like a predator cornering it's prey, and it makes Baekhyun's blood rushing fast, his head spinning. Fuck.

Baekhyun shakes his head meekly, "I didn't remember it. It was the mistake, Kyungsoo."

"Yeah, because I did a horrible job."

"No!" Baekhyun snaps frustratingly, body unconcsiously moves forward slightly bumping with the other's, eyes meeting Kyungsoo's. “Can’t you see? I was wasted!” Their size and height is basically the same. Even Baekhyun is probably an inch taller. But the dominatory demeanor Kyungsoo has, really, really, makes him feel small.

"Just, stop. Okay? You don't remember anything, that's enough proof for anyone."

Kyungsoo's eyes are keen, deep straight into Baekhyun as he says it. Frustrated, slighly indignant. A normal person, or a decent one, would definitely leave Kyungsoo alone, gives him a space. Possibly think it's the best for now. But normal is never what people would call Baekhyun, and they have a valid reason to do so. Probably each has like five reasons or so and those, are undeniably all valid.He swallows hard.

"Who defines it?”

“Basically everyone!” Kyungsoo raises his voice a bit, frustratingly cornering Baekhyun.

And it fires something inside Baekhyun. Annoyed, upset, at how Kyungsoo handle the situation. Why didn’t he do something the day after the incident? Couldn’t he man up and approach him? So he gritted his teeth, raising his voice as well. “You know that’s not right, you’re just a fucking coward,” 

“I am not,” He says, squeezing his eyes shut, seemingly holding himself back. “I think you made it clear already you don’t want any of it again. I’m just respecting your decision, don’t make up things only to make others feel good, Baekhyun, that makes it two times worse!”

“You’re assuming now? I told you I’m not!”

“Right! As if I ask you if you wanna do it all over again you’ll say yes. Cut out the b—“

“I fucking want it!”

It's not what Baekhyun planning to say, but once again, has he ever planned anything? 

“I said I want it. I want it, Kyungsoo.”

"You don't even know what you're asking for,"

Kyungsoo answers with only a whisper, too, and Baekhyun thinks, he maybe doesn't know. But the thought of Kyungsoo kissing him, touching him all over his body— it burns tight inside his lower groin, makes his whole body hot all over.

So Baekhyun dips forward. Closes the gap between both of them with a quick, innocent peck. It ends as fast as it's started, left breath ghosting against each other.

He’s desperate, and Kyungsoo‘s silent in front of him is soothing the atmosphere. His eyes widens slightly and lips parted in shock, how Baekhyun basically caught him off guard. Kyungsoo is visibly frowning now, swallows hard as he’s out of words, and Baekhyun takes the opportunity to grip on Kyungsoo’s sleeve. Tugs it in closer softly as he whisper;

"I do."

The back of his head make a thump noise as it hits the wall behind him.

Kyungsoo closes the gap between them roughly in a heartbeat, and Baekhyun knows, it works.

He fails to proceed how it happens, but Kyungsoo's lips is there, against his own, doesn't wasting time to devour Baekhyun's. The kiss is passionate, Kyungsoo doesn't let Baekhyun breath as he keeps mounting at Baekhyun's lips, tongue, teeth, gums. It's firey, suffocating. Punching a moan straight from his throat.

They keep it that way, until Baekhyun can feel his knees are giving up, body is submitting to Kyungsoo’s mount, his lungs are on fire and he has a valid reason why so.

At last, they stop from the requirement of oxygen. Catching their breath, looking each other straight in the eyes. He can visibly see the cloud of lust filling Kyungsoo's eyes, and he believes, Kyungsoo can see it too in his own eyes. And that's more than enough to ensure of one another’s desire.

Kyungsoo kisses Baekhyun again, as he carefully guides Baekhyun to the bed now, way more gentle than his first move. His arm is rather protectively wrapped around Baekhyun's waist. Caressing it, stealing touches, before reaching the bed. Sensually kissing and feeling each other's racing heartbeats.

Kyungsoo seems to take his sweet times, tasting every last part of Baekhyun’s mouth, makes Baekhyun’s toes curl.

It doesn’t take them long until they become an entwined mess of kissing, hands touching everywhere, as they reach the middle place they rather be now.

Baekhyun is more than willing to let Kyungsoo’s tongue wander within his mouth, one hand travels down and firmly grasping a fistful of Baekhyun's ass, earning asharp gasp from the man underneath. Baekhyun doesn't mind. He does, it works better to give leverage to the other man, hips grinding against the younger man.

His pants is straining him each minutes now, and he can’t wait any longer. So he tries to peel his own shirt, because it becomes really hot and suffocating and apparently it seems really appropriate now. Or at least that what he has in his mind.

“Easy,” Kyungsoo says breathily as he takes both of his wrists, replacing them so he’s the one who’s taking off Baekhyun’s shirt until his soft, milk skin is exposed. Rational thoughts of sensual making out and discussing it like a decent person are thrown out of the window. If it doesn’t impact that then with the way Kyungsoo's hips roll back against his crotch, would definitely will do.

He subtly pull Kyungsoo’s shirt material, demands thing he knew now he wanted.

“Off, Kyungsoo— _off_ ,”

But Kyungsoo grinds down, creating a delicious friction between the offending material— as Baekhyun whines, giving him more than a promise for a good time.

Baekhyun is practically writhing under him, helpless with desire drowning him in.

Kyungsoo licks his lips, the way it makes him more hotter than he already is truly unruly. The sweat has something to do with it, he is aware of that. But dammit, is he always this hot?

“Clothes, ‘off,”

It still hasn’t made him forget about the shirt. Baekhyun can feel himself pouting, sulking, underneath him. Something about being vulnerable in front of the man, tickling the lower pit in his groin.

“ _Kyungsoo_ ,”

This time Kyungsoo obliges, takes off his own shirt quickly. Baekhyun doesn't know what he's expecting though, but damn, them hoodies really doing a good job hiding those muscles. They're not big, or buff buff, but they're all in the right places.

Which is good.

Which is attractive as fuck.

He must've caught red-handed staring, because Kyungsoo hums, daring Baekhyun to say something about it, which caused Baekhyun to flushes unwillingly. God, why is he such an open book?

"You can't be embarassed now," Kyungsoo utters, breath ghosting above his earlobe, barely touching it. Provides it a languid suck, trailing down to his neck, collarbone. Escaping soft whimpers from the man underneath. "we haven't even started."

And Kyungsoo wraps his hand around Baekhyun's dick, which the man doesn't even realize where or when Kyungsoo has sneaked them in, too distracted by what that mouth do to his skin. Baekhyun whimpers, his whole body is shaken by a tremor, lip wedged hard between his teeth as Kyungsoo strokes.

"You like that?" Kyungsoo says, tone lower than usual, gaze hooded towards him.

It burns. It's flaming, out of Kyungsoo is enjoying his view.

Each tender pump causes a shy rock of Baekhyun's hips into Kyungsoo's hand. As it doubles with another tender touch along the underside of his thigh, Kyungsoo notices, the movement is slightly more desperate. Baekhyun audibly whimpers at each caress, touches, that Kyungsoo offers, that, the submissive nature of him slowly taking charge. His breath quickens. Fuck, he's close.

"You're always so responsive," Kyungsoo purrs, suddenly gives Baekhyun's member a firm squeeze, a tight, firm, squeeze of his palm that prevent him from coming-- which sends Baekhyun's body to jolt, violently. Tears forming in the edge of his eyes, he's breathing fast as he recovers from the shock, when Kyungsoo finishes his sentence."..I like it." amusement vivid in the edge of his word.

Baekhyun glares a bit, but it's feeble and Kyungsoo watches the act instantly evaporates under the heat, the sensitivity shock of Kyungsoo's warm palm pumping languidly around his-still-hard dick. Eventually Kyungsoo get rids of Baekhyun's pants, settles his place between Baekhyun's spread legs and hooked one of it on his shoulder, working Baekhyun back high to the thick fog of arousal. Little hitches of breath hitting the air within the room. And Kyungsoo takes the opportunity to laces his mouth on his inner thigh. Kissing and sucking.

Baekhyun keens.

 _you're always_ means Kyungsoo has seen him like this before. It means they've done it before. And Baekhyun doesn't have a single memory about it.

Baekhyun manages to say between the hot lips presses against his flaming skin, hand on his sensitive cock, "Tell me, _ah_ ," He mumbles, there's a finger at his entrance. Slick and wet, Baekhyun tries to reach out for Kyungsoo. "Tell me, about the first time we're fucking,"

There's a peek of interest in Kyungsoo's tone as he flinches. Humming. Still, he doesn't know, it's unclear. And Baekhyun wonders about what Kyungsoo would say, would react, but the man slides two fingers in at once, and that takes out a sharp moans from Baekhyun almost in an instant. There's a burn as they slide next to each other, pushing it in and out with a filthy sounds of lube inside him, which somehow embarrass Baekhyun. It's been a good long of time of him not sleeping with men, okay?

"You liked this part the most," He hears Kyungsoo talk, tries to see him more clearly through his now blurry eyes out of tears. Witness how Kyungsoo's eyes are boring into him. "I spent a tediously long time fingering you, Baekhyun. Watching my fingers knuckle deep in you, spent a good minutes watching you fucking yourself on my fingers. In fact, you _begged_ me for it."

Baekhyun sultrily moans. A little of him wants to deny it, ignoring the shame firing in his body-- but Kyungsoo massages Baekhyun's tight rim good,trying to loose the contricted intense muscles. Face hot and flushed, Baekhyun breath in and out. It feels sore. But nothing he can't handle. Especially after what Kyungsoo just said-- it's enough to rushes his blood faster, pulse buzzing that he almost don't mind the pain. Can't even recognize it.

And Kyungsoo curls his fingers inside him without warning, sending perks straight to his cock. It still burns-- but not in a bad way. The pain spices up the pleasure, enough to relaxes he rim and muscles, makes Baekhyun whriting on the sheet, almost sobbing.

"You _begged_ me to let you ride on my fingers." Then he scissors his fingers at the same time adding a third finger, as it's more prevalent. Baekhyun wetly moans. Wanton, as he subconsciously grinds back on Kyungsoo's fingers. He's so full.

He doesn't know-- fuck, he's so turned on. Where the fuck the Kyungsoo that was shy and keep rejecting his request go?! He isn't prepared for this boldness... In a good way. Dirty talk is definitely is in Baekhyun's list.

Perhaps it's the adrenaline, the rush and the intensity of Kyungsoo's dirty story about him, that encourage his body to do exactly the same. Shit, shit. It's embarrassing. Not about the sex-- not about how he begged for it.

But how it burns pleasantly in his groin.

How it basically turns him on even more.

Baekhyun cries out when Kyungsoo's fingers rub onto his sweet spot, sending electricities to all of his organ. Jerking abruptly. It slaps him in the face how he thinks it's perfectly normal to keep wanting to feel this good, God, it feels good. Baekhyun can't help the noises he escapes, hips working under, chasing his pleasure.

"What, you're gonna beg for it again?" Kyungsoo mutters, refrain his fingers from moving anymore inch inside Baekhyun's warm heat. Teasing.

“You’re gonna beg to ride on my fingers again?” Kyungsoo subtly rubs the rim of his entrance, playing of how the muscles puckers, “You’d do anything to keep the pleasure going, because that’s you. So just keep your thing going. _Beg_ for it.”

And Baekhyun audibly whines. No-- he cannot stop now. Fuck, not when he's this hard, this horny. When all of his sanity is thrown out of the window. He hates the words that Kyungsoo says just keep burning, coiling inside his gut. "Please,"as he tries to grind down again, whimpering. "Kyungsoo, please, _please_ , let me, _nghn_ , let me ride it,"

"Ride what?" Shit, fuck. He hates teasing. He thinks he can lost it anytime, feeling he just wanna stand up to his feet and leave, if possible. But no, his goddamn mind needs this. And how his dick twitch and is leaking more precome is being a silent, yet solid proof how Baekhyun is enjoying this as much as Kyungsoo does.

"Your fingers," He sultrily looks at Kyungsoo, the humiliation is hot against his bare skin, simmering evenly. "Let me ride your fingers, Kyungsoo, please," as he chokes on his sob. “I want it, _shit_ — I need it,”

Kyungsoo forms a satisfied smile, as he obliges, digs three kunckles deep inside him, and Baekhyun shouldn't have let out a pleasured sighs, but he did. He did as he rides Kyungsoo's fingers, moving his hips languidly as he grips on the sheets tightly, trying to aim that spot over and over. Eyes flutter shut as it kicks in, moaning wantonly, mewls at the sensation.

His breath ragged as Kyungsoo fucks him back with his fingers, fuck, fuck, it’s good. He moans shamelessly, thinks he can come only because of this.

But he can’t— he can’t because Kyungsoo is pulling out his fingers, abandon Baekhyun's puckered holes tightens around nothing. Leaving Baekhyun out of breath for the nth time today, confused. "The last time you did that, you came, all over yourself." Kyungsoo explains nonchalantly as he wipes his wet fingers on the sheet, "We don’t want that, right? Baby, if you come I don't think you'll have any energy left to let me bury my dick deep inside you." huffing.

Holy fuck. He almost forget about the bulge Kyungsoo is supporting. Baekhyun peering through his lashes, and licks his lips with the result he gets. With only a glimpse of an eye, everyone can tell it's promising.

So Baekhyun just catches his breath.

Waits patiently as Kyungsoo unzips his pants and get rid of his pants in one swift movement. There's a low grunt of him as he pours more lube on his palm, and strokes it around his cock. His big, fat cock. The move is clean, already slippery enough because of the precome and lube, fastering the process.

At last, Kyungsoo aligns it to Baekhyun's entrance. And Baekhyun immediately cries out in ecstasy as Kyungsoo begins to push in, scrabbling for purchase on Kyungsoo's damp skin until Kyungsoo bottoms out. There are those lips again, acquainting themselves with his neck, giving peppering kisses here and there, comforting. and Baekhyun's hips jerk. This, fuck, this is how full he is.

After Baekhyun gives him permission, Kyungsoo starts to move, and Baekhyun can't even think anymore. As Kyungsoo thrusts in, perks thrown and electrifies his skin. Baekhyun can’t stop his pleasured moans, feeling way better than filled only with Kyungsoo’s fingers.

He mewls as he keeps ramming into Baekhyun, Kyungsoo muffles Baekhyun's loud utterances of pleasure with a kiss, as he sinks the rest of the way in, back and forth in a pace, in a rythm they've created, moving in unison. Baekhyun's body seems so eager for him, like he belongs right here.

"You look beautiful like this," Kyungsoo still manages to say as he's breathless, moves his hips in circle so Baekhyun can feel every inch of his cock inside his warm, tight carvern.

Baekhyun huffs between his pleasured chokes. "Like what," Voice a bit strained because a lot of stimulation he just had, "A virgin wanting to be fucked?"

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, face glistening with sweat and hair damp, breath hot against him. Baekhyun doubts he looks any better. "You're telling me you aren't?"

"Do I look like one?" Baekhyun breathily answers, his legs around Kyungsoo's waist tightens up. Eyes hazily looking up to Kyungsoo, who quirks an eyebrow. They were moaning with abandon as each thrust slowly drives each other's hips move at a rate that makes Baekhyun want to lose his mind.

But then Kyungsoo pulls out suddenly, and it’sBaekhyun's turn to be shocked. He takes it as an act of defiance, but it's only for a moment or two, before his legs are basically being split into two-- which he almost scream because of the stretch--, set one of his leg up high while he's manhandled to lies on his side, and plunged back into with sudden thrust after mind-numbingly good thrust.

Baekhyun chokes on his moan, hands gripping desperately onto the bed sheet, breathing already in spurts as he tries to remember how to breathe under these conditions.

Baekhyun's already starts to drool on himself, moans shamlessly at how the new angles for Kyungsoo to ramming into him deeper, faster. It‘s punching moans over moans right straight out of his throat. And it's doubled when Kyungsoo's dick hits his sweet, sweet spot.

"Fuck, ngfh— Kyungsoo!"

Baekhyun trembles, feeling helpless in the best way. He is getting fucked harder to notice Kyungsoo's replies about how good he looks now, how people would definitely mistaken him as a virgin. But Baekhyun is getting fucked deep andgood he can only manages incoherent noises, moans uncontrollably as Kyungsoo never miss to hit his prostate. And the burn is by no means too distracting for him to not want to get off. So he brings one of his hand by instinct, that's already start to tremble from the jolt of bliss to each and every nerve in his body, wraps it around his shaft, pumping it swiftly. Kyungsoo’s thrust starts to get sloppy as well, as he chases for his own peak, low grunts escaping his mouth.

Baekhyun can't even warn Kyungsoo when his ever-impending orgasm finally crashes down on him, muscles go entirely tense as his body releases all of the pent up pleasure. Spurting hot seed to his hand and on the bedsheet, the younger's name linger on his lips like a spell, seconds before he explodes. Muscles giving up as he finally lies on his back.

He barely notices Kyungsoo pulls out, breath uneven as he strokes himself fast, not long until he releases his load on top of Baekhyun’s stomach. Adding more mess over mess.

Both of them fall from their high, lies on the bed side to side, panting heavily. And somehow, the aftermath gets Baekhyun relaxing, as he has nothing to worry about in that exact time. Boneless, breathing deeply, muscles numb.

His mind vague and hazy, still kinda foggy after being fucked hard and good, barely noticing how the bed dips, and there’s warm cloth around his skin. Baekhyun flinches slightly, opens his eyes enough to view what’s going on under. His skin is still burning, and it’s getting hotter so see Kyungsoo between his legs, cleaning him up.

“I hope that was okay,”

Baekhyun hears Kyungsoo quietly mutters, hands and eyes still busy wiping Baekhyun’s sweaty and filth with come body gently. And Baekhyun has to laugh at that, and he does. Because that question is so ridiculous, even to his ears.

“ _Okay?_ Are you kidding me? That was beyond okay, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo with hazy grins, “That was.. amazing.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t look at Baekhyun, but Baekhyun still can see how Kyungsoo let out a shy chuckle, and something inside Baekhyun flutters. Fuck, fuck. That was adorable. He can’t play with his feelings like this, _damnit_ , no.

“You wanna stay here for a while or..? I mean I could always tell Chanyeol to sleep at your dorm instead,” Kyungsoo mutters as he proceeds to get out of the bed and throw the cloth inside the laundry basket.

Baekhyun soft chuckles at the offers. Yup, Sehun and Chanyeol are basically the bros memes. They’d probably too happy to have a night bonding with each other that they won’t even bother to ask why Chanyeol isn’t allowed to go back to his own dorm and why is Baekhyun is at his. So out of breath, Baekhyun settles his answer. “Mhm.. sounds good to me.”

Time passes, Baekhyun borrows Kyungsoo’s shirt and short to make it through the night. He also accompanies Kyungsoo eat his dinner, which Kyungsoo has offered him to eat with him, but Baekhyun is still full with the ungodly amount of cereal he has eaten a few hours ago and resisted. Which, well, was awkward to explain why would he do that in the first place, but Kyungsoo laughs at his unreasonable reasons so yeah, he still wins.

Since he brings it up, Baekhyun timidly decides to tell Kyungsoo about Junmyeon as well. How he practically the factor he broke in here in the first place.

“Wait, wait.” Kyungsoo scoffs, “Junmyeon told you what?”

“That we hooked up. He was searching for one of his friend and when he opened this door, he saw us inside the room.. y’know.. fucking.” He winces. It’s still pretty unsettling for him to say it somehow, because he didn’t remember doing it. It really feels like a fever dream.

But Kyungsoo is laughing in front of him, distracting him from his thought. Laughing amusedly he thinks it’s about a time or two until he chokes on his fried rice. Even between his confusion and crooked brows, Baekhyun proceed to snickers too. Laugh is contagious, aren’t they? “What’s so funny?”

Kyungsoo fixated his eyes on Baekhyun, subtly telling Baekhyun to wait with his gaze until he chews his current meal in his mouth properly and swallows it.

“I can’t believe I have to retell this story,” As he sighs, entertainingly. As he finds this sadly funny. “We didn’t fuck that night.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t continue. With an amused expression just stares at Baekhyun like he waits patiently, wanting to see his reaction. And right, as Baekhyun quickly widens his eyes slightly, looking at Kyungsoo back with disbelief. “We didn’t?”

And Kyungsoo shakes his head, “No, we didn’t. But almost.” huffing, “See, I think you’re still sobber when you approached us. Had a basic chit-chat here and there, yeah?”

Baekhyun just nods, crossed his arms on the table, carefully leans in closer to listen it more clearly. Eyes focused into the man in front, determines to know what happened. Kyungsoo chortles at the reaction, before continues,

“But then as time flew by, everyone was having too much of their drinks-- we weren’t an exception. I didn’t know myself why— but we seperated ourselves from the crowd, isolating ourselves right under the stairs, and start flirting with each other. I didn’t really remember who jumped on who first— but then we quickly went to search for an empty room, drunk and horny.” Kyungsoo chuckles softly as he looks down to his untouched dinner.

“It was well once we got into the room, gotonto the bed and did this and that. The funniest thing is.. even when what we did was sexual.. it didn’t feel sexual at all.” Baekhyun only listens with a quizzical look on his face, as Kyungsoo holds his cutlery hanging right above his starting-to-get-cold fried rice. “Then I fingered you, yeah? Basically what I’ve told you a while ago when we had sex. The different is.. it wasn’t as sexual as what you heard. Did you ride my fingers? Yeah. But you did it— like you’re playing a see saw,”

And Kyungsoo couldn’t hold his laugh, “You were just coyly laughing as you repeatedly say ‘ _more_ ’, ‘ _Kyungsoo more_ ,’ as you bounced and I lost it. I laughed really hard too, that my dick softened. Please, it was too adorable even for me to handle, and at last i just let go once you came and lay beside you.”

Baekhyun huffs in disbelief, face hot of the revelation. “Oh my god, I really did _that_..?” Both palms already in contact on both of his cheeks, covering his gaping mouth already, tries to cover his face that if he could; hide it anywhere Kyungsoo present. It’s so embarrassing. “It’s so embarrassing! Oh my god i’m such an embarrassment,” Baekhyun groans as he ludicrously whines at himself, bury his face in both of his palm. But Kyungsoo softly tugs his wrist away from his face, offers him a crooked smile. “It doesn’t end there,”

“You see, after that one hell of a ride, we just talked. Nothing important, we literally just.. talked.”

There’s a glint in Kyungsoo’s eyes as he mentions it.

“Of course in the end you dominance the conversation, but I didn’t mind. I just listened, paid attention. That’s when you complimented me about my look with glasses on, too, and got flustered after. But I’m glad, sober you think the same too, y’know?” Kyungsoo let out a soft chuckles, “And as I saw how excited you’re when you talk, how you’re gleaming when you’re able to talk about things you’re fond of... I decided that night, I like hearing you talk.”

Baekhyun holds his breath. He can feel his heart skips a beat as Kyungsoo grips his hand that he has tugged, caressing it carefully. “I caught feelings for you that night.” Soft, admiration, gleaming in Kyungsoo’s eyes, messing up something inside Baekhyun’s chest.

“And then that Junmyeon loser came in uninvited.”

Kyungsoo says suddenly, breaking the profound atmosphere, into pieces both males bursting out, laughing frantically. “Because I annoyed I just yell mindlessly ‘ _man, someone’s fucking here!_ ’ which probably led him to that conclusion. I’m terribly sorry,” Kyungsoo mutters between his laughters, and Baekhyun just snickers listening to these new pieces by pieces acknowledgement he has lost in his mind.

He never knew it could be this comforting talking with Kyungsoo.

“And after, maybe because of the schock of the sudden burst of the party downstairs, you suddenly threw up. I was trying to help— but then you looked like you were recovering.. as you suddenly got up and start putting your clothes back on, and making a way to get out of the room— unbalancedly.”

Kyungsoo pauses, starring at their entwined hands. “You pushed me away when I tried to help. Told me to leave you alone and stop following you. You slurred a bit, but you made it yourself clear, left me alone in that room. A lot of thoughts running inside my head, of how probably you were drunk and never wanted any of it, or you basically never gave me your consent, or even just didn’t like me in general.”

Baekhyun shifts mildly in his seat, grips on Kyungsoo’s hand tightly as guilty bubbling inside him. Because he knows, understands, what’s going on after. How Kyungsoo who remembers everything would have to deal with stranger Baekhyun. Baekhyun who didn’t remember anything, who acted like nothing happened. His heart squezzed a bit.

The lights that were exist in Kyungsoo’s eyes, gleaming, gradually dims. Baekhyun observes Kyungsoo he finally puts Baekhyun’s hand back on top of the table.

“I’m sorry I ignored you in the first two weeks. _I’m_ — _I don’t know_ — I was kinda irritated because I’m the only one that seemed got really affected by the incident that night.. you didn’t even see me in the eyes the day after. So I did.. that. Yeah, I know, that's so childish of me. But you know how it ended, I couldn’t do it forever. I caught feelings for you, and I’m not under control of how these feelings won’t go.”

Kyungsoo finishes in one breath, gazes down and his smile tinge with pain, that Baekhyun really hates to see. That Baekhyun really wants to remove the pain all over Kyungsoo’s expression. And a thing that would never leave Baekhyun behavior is; he is mad reluctant.

“Do those feelings really have to go?”

“Well, yeah? If you don’t feel the same I have to get rid of them sooner or later,”

And Baekhyun gets up, reaches out both of his hands to his front, holding Kyungsoo’s face and pull him closer, til both of their lips meet in the middle right above the table. The kiss is soft and gentle, only giving it enough pressure for Kyungsoo to relaxes, and kisses back. Baekhyun can slightly tastes the saltiness and the spicy favor from the fried rice Kyungsoo just had, as Kyungsoo pulverized his lips softly.

Damn, Kyungsoo plush lips really be hitting differently to his gut, sending sparks along his skin. Baekhyun barely thinks as he pulls away to breath out a pleasured sigh, and mumbles. Fixated his eyes into Kyungsoo.

“You’re catching them right now as we speak, Kyungsoo.”

And it only takes a second or so, until Kyungsoo can proceed that sentence word to word in his brain. Only takes a second or two until Kyungsoo can fully comprehend the sentence. And another mere seconds for Kyungsoo to understand, to reacts. And he does— escapes a coy hearty laughs once he realizes. Makes the edges of Baekhyun’s lips lift as his heart flatters. He witnesses how the lights within Kyungsoo's eyes are back, illuminating.

Though Baekhyun can muse it later because Kyungsoo presses their lips together again, dinner has long forgotten. And at how Baekhyun can feel the soft smile remarks against his own, he smiles against it too, excited.

If he gives it a second thought, perhaps, they match just perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddd it’s over! Thank you for anyone who has read, gave kudos, and commented. Writing this pwp was fun and I hope you enjoyed it. ü

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Deeply apologize for any mistake done and please let me know if u like it or even has the need to criticize me. Plus, a lot is going on rn. So if you’re reading this, pls take care. ü


End file.
